


Super Bass

by SoonerThanLater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonerThanLater/pseuds/SoonerThanLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Kate are in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I wrote in the summer of 2012. I stumbled upon it tonight and kinda sorta liked it. :) So I'm sharing it with you all now. Hope you enjoy it! xx

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

            “Shhh!” Kate grinned and pressed a finger to her lips. Her eyes glinted mischievously in the dim lighting of the bedroom. “We have to be quiet.”

            Aiden’s bark of laughter rang sharply in her ear. “We’ll see who stays quiet soon.”

            Articles of clothing flew in different directions as they stumbled their way towards the bed against the wall. Kate giggled, her breath tinted with one too many Coronas, and Aiden breathed it in, all of her in. He pushed her gently onto the bed and smiled when her body bounced slightly against the mattress. She suddenly felt very self conscious in only her knickers and silently thanked the lucky stars that she decided to wear a lacy set.

            “Well?” Kate arched an eyebrow at Aiden’s awed expression. “Are you going to have me waiting?”

            Aiden scoffed as he unwrapped a condom, “I never leave a lady waiting.”

            He wiped the smirk off her face fast as his lips attacked hers hungrily. She moaned as his body pressed urgently, his erection obvious and prodded her legs open with his knees. Kate threaded her fingers through his hair as she sucked on his bottom lip greedily, eliciting a deep satisfied groan from the boy. His fingers hooked onto her underwear and slipped the garment off with ease.

            Kate tried her best to mask her disappointment when she felt his fingers penetrate her already slick folds. But Aiden caught her moment of hesitation when her tongue paused its ministrations against his.

            He pulled away to speak worriedly, “Something wrong?”

            She shook her head quickly, too quickly. “No, nothing at all. I’m just ready for you already, is all.”

            Aiden nodded and pressed his lips to her neck. “Alright then.”

            He continued sucking on her neck after she pulled his face closer to her favorite pressure point. While he continued leaving his mark, Kate pushed his boxers off and pressed her fingertips into his hips.

            Aiden caught her by surprise as he suddenly surged forward, filling her.

            Kate arched her back and bit her lip. “Yes, just like that.”

            Aiden ate up her encouragement and ran with it, increasing the pace of his thrusts, penetrating deeper and deeper into her heat.

            “Is this fast enough for you?” He spoke in her ear, his breathing shallow and fast.

            She shook her head and stared at him with dark eyes, “I can take more.”

            Aiden arched an eyebrow. “God, you’re amazing,” he gasped before leaving another biting mark against her pale neck.

            Kate was so enthralled and turned on with how Aiden obeyed her wish to thrust faster, and Aiden was lost in concentration as he built up a steady rhythm that they didn’t realize the door to the bedroom fly open. And they didn’t realize the audience until Aiden reached his climax a bit prematurely.

            Kate gripped Aiden’s arm tightly, about to tell him to keep moving, but she followed his embarrassed gaze to the door.

            Zayn stood at the door with an unreadable frozen expression. A girl stood next to him, smirking and tugging at his arm. Kate recognized the girl as Perrie, a girl in her psychology lecture.

            Perrie leaned against Zayn to stage whisper in his ear, “Zaynie, now that you’re turned on just as much as I am, let’s find an _unoccupied_ room now shall we?”

            Katie didn’t know what had gotten into her, but a boiling feeling at the pit of her stomach blossomed at the sight of Zayn and Perrie together. So she did the next best thing that would make the unwanted emotions coursing through her veins disappear.

            She turned to face Aiden, who was still in shock at being caught in such a compromising position. Kate smirked at how innocent he looked in that moment as she used her hands to forcibly bring his face close to hers and attacked his lips with a heated open-mouthed kiss.

            “Fucking lock the door next time, Hale.” Zayn muttered as he stepped out of the room.

            “Fuck you too, Malik!” Kate shouted as Zayn slammed the door close.

            Aiden looked down at Kate, who now glared at the door maliciously. The silence settled uneasily on his now jittery nerves.

            “Are you--,” Aiden began but Kate cut him off.

            “No, I am not going with Zayn Malik.” She said gruffly, now sitting up after he had rolled over onto his back.

            “Actually,” He cleared the lump in his throat. “I was wondering if you were in the mood to get some tea. But we can talk about you and Zayn if you want. That’s cool too,” he said with feigned nonchalance.

            Kate pouted as she looked down at Aiden’s reposed figure. “I’m so sorry.” She buried her face in her hands. “I’m such a shithead sometimes.”

            “No you’re not.” He rubbed small soothing circles on her back. “If you want, we can pick up where we left off and I can make you feel better.”

            Kate considered the proposition but realized that she only wanted to be in one place at that moment.

            “You’re a real lad, Aiden,” she smiled. “But I think I’m just gonna head home.”

            Like a real gentleman, Aiden consented to her wishes and even walked her back to her apartment complex only a few blocks away from the house party. Underneath the streetlight, she got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

            “Thanks a bunch, Grimmie.”

            Aiden relished how the nickname rolled fondly from her tongue and into the cool night air.

            “Anytime, Katie.” He smiled before disappearing back to the party.

 

            Kate didn’t stop at her door on the first floor of the student apartment complex, instead she climbed one flight of stairs and wrapped her knuckle on the first door in the hallway according to a fun familiar rhythm.

            “Be right there, Kate!” She heard the occupant say from a short distance behind the door.

            After a few long seconds, the door swung open to reveal Harry Styles. He had specks of paint all over of himself: in his unruly curly brown hair, dried paint runs on his long arms, splatters on his white t-shirt and blue jeans, and even his toes looked like they were dipped into a can of yellow paint. Kate always found the sight of Harry while he was working on a piece extremely endearing. As if he was a child discovering paint and canvas for the first time.

            He motioned for her to come in before closing the door behind her. “So the party was boring then?”

            She sighed while taking a seat on one of the barstools at his breakfast bar. “I wouldn’t say that, no. But there was an interesting… turn of events.”

            Harry put on a kettle and scrounged the cupboards for clean mugs. “Oh really? Tell me a story then.”

            Kate drummed her fingers against the counter, her eyes fixed upon Harry’s green orbs. “Well, Grimmie and I decided to have some fun.”

            Harry smirked and tilted his head in amusement. “As in Aiden Grimshaw? Wonderful beginning. Please go on.”

            Kate let a smile play upon her lips as she continued, “So we were shagging in one of the bedrooms upstairs. And he gets off, right. But then before we could do any more, he just freezes and that’s when I realize Zayn is standing at the door.”

            Harry arched an eyebrow in disbelief. “Are you talking about _our_ Zayn?”

            “How many ‘Zayns’ do you know, Styles?” she quipped.

            He raised his hands defensively. “Right, so our Zayn walks in on you and Grimmie getting off.”

            Kate realized she was blushing and it was too late to suppress her embarrassment of her following confession. “I just… I don’t know what happened. I felt so angry at that moment. With him just standing there, with Perrie—.”

            “He was with Perrie?” Harry’s eyes widened. He was always a sucker for gossip, no matter how much he pretends to abhor the pastime. “She’s pretty fit.”

            “Right,” Kate said with a roll of her eyes, but her friendly smile made Harry laugh. “As I was saying… It was like I just snapped. I felt angry and I wanted Zayn to be angry too. So I started snogging Grimmie in front of them--.”

            “Wait.” Harry interrupted, “Are you saying Zayn _stood_ at the doorway and _watched_ you guys?”

            Kate nodded with her eyes widened comically, as if she found the whole situation amusing rather than its actual cruel and confusing nature.

            “Yeah, he was watching us for a while. But he got angry when he saw me blow him off and snog Grimmie. Like he unnecessarily slammed the door on his way out.”

            Harry’s low whistle chimed in with the high-pitched whistle emanating from the kettle on the stove. “But why would he be mad? I thought you guys talked about this and cleared up everything.”

            Kate nodded emphatically, “We did! We distinctly said that our drunken one night stand was just that: a drunken one night stand.” She thanked Harry for the tea he placed in front of her before continuing. “And we’ve been fine ever since then. You haven’t noticed anything different between us right? Between Zayn and me?”

            Harry shook his head. “I didn’t even know you two shagged until I found out through the grapevine. I hadn’t noticed a thing.”

            She leaned her elbow against the counter and took a tentative sip of the scalding tea. “Thank you for saying that, because that was our goal. Zayn and I didn’t want anything to change.”

            Harry’s pensive expression did not escape Kate’s notice as she waited for him to speak his mind. She could always count on Harry to be open and honest.

            Harry cleared his throat. “But what if things changed for _him_? What if he realized that he didn’t want it to be a one night stand?”

            Kate scoffed at the idea. “Are you alright, Haz? Have you been inhaling those paint fumes for too long? Open up your window once in a while, dearie.”

            Harry smiled a knowing smile, as he continued in his usual low slow voice and ignored her mocking inquiries. “And it sounds like you also didn’t want it to be a one night stand. I mean, you were angry when you saw him with Perrie. Did you ever think about _why_ you were mad?”

            Kate crossed her arms and didn’t answer.

            “I just…” Harry started, but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. He shot an apologetic look at Kate, who only nodded.

            Like the perfect storm, Zayn came thundering through the hall and stood in front of Kate. He looked angry while Kate looked surprised.

            Strong emotions flashed through Zayn’s eyes as his voice echoed in the small kitchen.

            “I demand an apology.”

            Kate stared long and hard at Zayn and wondered if Harry retreated back to his own room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard _Naïve_ by The Kooks playing in the general direction of Harry’s makeshift art studio. He always liked to drown in sound and colors.

            But now, Kate rested her cheek against her hand as her elbow propped her up against the counter.

            “And what exactly am I apologizing for?” She asked indifferently.

            Zayn glared and Kate tried to steady her rapidly beating heart.

            “For being rude to me, earlier.” He answered easily and crossed his arms against his chest.

            “Rude? Me?” She pretended to ponder the previous events of the night. “Oh… So, just because you were blatantly watching Grimmie and I fuck around and I didn’t bother to address you, you think I was being rude. Is that it? When _you_ were the one who didn’t respect our privacy.”

            “Privacy!” Zayn cried and threw his hands up in the air. “It’s a fucking house party! There is no such thing as privacy! You acted like you didn’t even know me and _that_ bothered me.”

            “Well, when I saw you, you didn’t look exactly thrilled to see me.” Kate retorted, while looking down at her lukewarm tea.

            Zayn looked outraged, and Kate could see the vein in his neck.

            “I didn’t look ‘thrilled’ to see you because you were with Aiden _fucking_ Grimshaw!”

            “And _you_ were with Perrie _fucking_ Edwards! I don’t see the problem.” Kate glared. “And don’t you dare say that there’s a difference because there isn’t one. Especially if you’re going to say some stupid double-standard sexist bullshit, because I won’t hear any of it.”

            Zayn wasn’t going to argue. But he was livid and he could feel his face warm up as the silence engulfed them. Kate didn’t mutter another word, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes all of a sudden.

            Then in an instant, everything changed.

            “Fuck it.” Zayn mumbled before walking over and planting a searing kiss on Kate’s lips.

            Her back pressed against the edge of the counter as she brought her hands to his face to pull him in closer. Then suddenly he was standing between her knees and his hands gripped her waist as if his life depended on it. Kate gasped as Zayn’s tongue traced her bottom lip, causing her mouth to open and effectively letting him in.

            “My place.” She spoke suddenly.

            Zayn groaned at the loss of contact but nodded in agreement.

            They didn’t want Harry to overhear anything too intimate.

            That would be rude.

 

            Five minutes later, Zayn stumbled backwards into Kate’s bedroom as she pushed him forward using her lips and guiding hands against his chest. But Zayn was tired of being pushed around, so he reached over Kate’s shoulder and shut the door behind her and pressed her against door, his lips landing on her collarbone and greedily sucking the skin there.

            Kate smiled deliciously, Zayn remembering what she liked excited her. So she tugged on his dark locks to elicit a low moan from his throat. He grinded his hips against hers in response and briefly wondered how the hell he got so lucky.

            Here was Kate, the girl he couldn’t stop thinking about since that night they had too much alcohol and too little time to think of consequences. They had laughed it off the following morning over cups of coffee and paracetamol. But seeing her with Grimshaw tonight made Zayn snap.

            “You and Grimmie nearly drove me mad.” He confessed between breaths.

            Kate looked up at him and her heart jumped at how his eyes glistened in the semi-darkness. At that moment, she only wanted one thing.

            “Just shag me already.”


End file.
